Human Meets Fursona: Sequel to Three Sides to Every Story
by pvzbronygod
Summary: Ben, Matthew, Ethan, and Jakob were four humans that lived in the city of Alara, Illinois (nr). But when they get ditched on a road trip, they end up in Zootopia. Dreams will become reality, and one of them will come face to face with a character they thought they had dreamed up. ***Author's First Slice of Life-type Fanfiction*** Review/favorite! SEQUEL WILL BE LINKED LAST CHAPTER!
1. Stranded! Human Meets Wolf

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere! How are we supposed to get home?", Jakob complained.

"Well, as the self-proclaimed SUPER SAIYAN of this group, I decree that we should follow my internal compass!", Matthew exclaimed.

"No, we'll follow MY internal compass.", Ben argued.

"I'm with Ben on this one, Matthew.", Ethan agreed. "Water?", Ben offered Matthew his thermos, trying to calm him down.

"Dude, no! You'll get herpes!", Jakob yelled.

"For the last god damn time, Jakob, we don't have STDs!", Ben shouted. The four of them started walking. Hours passed.

"Still no signs of civilization.", Matthew sighed.

"My legs... they're killing me.", Ben groaned.

"I know... so are mine. But we have to keep going. Otherwise, we'll die in the middle of the desert.", Ethan pointed out.

"You're right, Ethan.", Ben said. They got up and continued. What seemed like an eternity later, Jakob came across a sign.

"The first part is undecipherable.", Jakob announced.

"What are you doing with a twenty dollar word?", Matthew spat.

"Hold it! There's a second part. It appears to be a road sign, and there's a city within half a mile of this sign!", Jakob continued. "We'll finally be able to get some food, water, and rest.", Matthew said, relieved. They eventually came into the city. Matthew's smile of triumph turned into anger.

"WHY? WHY DID WE HAVE TO END UP IN THE FURRY CAPITAL OF THE WORLD?", he sobbed.

"I beg your pardon? I'M A FURRY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FURRY CAPITAL OF THE WORLD?", Ben roared.

"I mean, we're in Zootopia, where there's _no_ _humans_ , and _in_ _your_ _fanfics_ , humans are hated here!", Matthew explained. As we walk on the street, the animals give us dirty looks. Suddenly a skunk ran up to the four humans. Her eyes looked worried.

"Have you four seen a wolf playing an ocarina anywhere around here?", the skunk asked, obviously in a hurry.

"No." Ethan responded. "Oh… Well, if you find him, could you text me? Here's my number.", the skunk said, pulling a Sharpie out of her tail fur and scribbling her number on a piece of paper.

"We'll keep our eyes... and ears peeled for your friend.", Ben told her.

"Thanks!", the skunk said, before running off.

"You know… She looked kinda familiar…" Ben questionably said.

"Hey! I never got your name!", he yelled at the skunk.

"I'm Blossom! Blossom Stenchington!", the skunk yelled, before disappearing out of their sight. Ben's face turned pale.

"What's the matter, buddy?", Jakob asked.

"Calm down... it may be a coincidence... this isn't fanfiction, this is reality...", Ben consoled himself.

"Didn't you ship yourself with her in your previous fanfic?", Matthew smirked.

"NO! My heart belongs to the one and only Judy Hopps.", Ben angrily said. Then a thought occurred to him. "

I can... meet Judy Hopps! Come on, everyone! To the police station!", Ben trumpeted.

"Ugh, seriously? Why? I thought we were looking for that ocarina-playing wolf.", Matthew groaned.

"We're going to the station to file a missing person... er, that is to say, missing _**animal**_ report. And if we bump into Judy Hopps along the way, all the better!", Ben explained to his friends.

"Dude, promise me that you're not going to make a romance out of this...", Matthew muttered, then stopped. The four of them heard an ocarina being played. Ben pulled out his own ocarina and began to mimic the tune, closing his eyes and following the source of the sound.

The four of them came across a wolf playing a ocarina. When the two of them stopped, Ben opened his eyes.

"You are skilled in the art, young one. Might I ask you your name?", the wolf curiously asked.

"I'm Ben. Your friend, Blossom, was looking for you. Forgive me for asking... but you seem familiar. Have we met before?", Ben inquired.

"I don't recall meeting someone quite like you before. My name is Alex, Alex Moon.", the wolf introduced himself. Ben gasped.

"I... think I should sit down.", he said, before fainting.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_


	2. The Big Storm

When Ben woke up, Alex was staring at him intently. "So, I'm apparently one of the characters in this fanfiction you wrote.", he said, waving his writing on the typed sheet of paper in front of his face.

"Alex, I'm sorry-", Ben began.

"Don't be. Your writing is beautiful. I see much potential in you as a future author.", Alex told him. Ben hugged the wolf.

"Thank you.", Ben said.

"Come downstairs. I've been making sandwiches like crazy, and your friends are downstairs. Judy and Nick are coming as well.", Alex explained, motioning for Ben to follow him.

"Why are you making sandwiches? And you don't seem too fazed by the fact that we're humans.", Ben inquired.

"I'm not sure how much you humans eat. As for not being fazed by humans, I've met a few of them in my line of work.", Alex said.

"So, the sleeper finally awakens.", Ethan greeted his best friend.

"Did you dream of having bunny sex?", Jakob asked in a weird tone. Ethan kicked Jakob's butt.

"I'm already having a queasy stomach just being in Zootopia, please don't make things worse.", Matthew argued.

"Nice place you got, Alex.", Ethan complimented the albino wolf.

"Actually, this is Jack Savage's place.", Alex revealed. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!", Alex and Ben shouted. The two of them ran up the stairs, and Alex threw the doors open.

"Blossom.", Alex sighed in relief. The skunk giggled.

"You two are _so_ much alike.", she grinned.

"Come downstairs. I've been making sandwiches nonstop.", Alex said.

"Dang, you can make food! They're even better than Ben's mom's sandwiches!", Ethan said.

"Alex, why are you making so many sandwiches?", Jack demanded.

"There's been a blizzard warning, and I don't want to run out of food lest the power goes to hell.", Alex explained to the agent. The doorbell rang again. Ben jumped out of his seat to go get it. He opened the door, and was face to face with Nick and Judy. Ben could feel himself blushing.

"Oh! You must be one of those 'humans' Alex was talking about!", the rabbit greeted him.

"H-h-hi, I'm Ben.", Ben sputtered.

"Nice to meet you.", Nick said.

"The pleasure is mine.", Ben responded. The three of them went downstairs.

"Hey, Alex!", Judy smiled. Then the power went out.

"Frick! I forgot about the entertainment! Who knows how long we're going to be without power, and with no power, there's no TV or anything!", Alex realized.

"Forget about entertainment, _all_ _of_ _the_ _pairs_ _of_ _underwear_ _that_ _I_ _own_ _are_ _in_ _the_ _washer_ **!** What am I going to wear?", Blossom panicked.

"Couldn't you just keep wearing the underwear you have on right now?", Matthew asked.

"Why don't you take them off?", Jakob said. In response, Blossom smacked him with her big bushy tail.

"I have stomach issues! I fart a lot, making my underwear smell!", Blossom told him.

"I bet I could warm you up.", Jakob grinned.

"Can I borrow your tranquilizer?", Ben asked.

"No need. Look.", Alex said. A dart was protruding out of Jakob's arm, and Jakob was on the floor snoring.

"Well, that takes care of the pervert. Now all you need to do is hit the rest of the humans.", Nick joked.

"Blossom, you know that there's always the alternative.", Alex said.

"No! I swore I'd never be humiliated like that ever again!", Blossom cried, outraged. Blossom farted, then blushed.

"I'm going to go and see if I have anything else to wear.", she said, before excusing herself to her bedroom.

"What exactly is this 'alternative' you speak of?", Ben asked the skunk's boyfriend.

"She swore me to secrecy.", Alex gravely said. "She never swore _me_ to secrecy! So I'll tell you!", Nick grinned.

"NICHOLAS WILDE, DON'T YOU DARE!", they all heard Blossom shriek.

"One time, when she was staying at the university, someone stole all her underwear and she had to go around in diapers for a week, like a baby.", Nick laughed.

"I DON'T USE THEM!", Blossom shouted, coming out of the room, indeed wearing fresh padding.

"Hey, just because someone wears those doesn't mean you should make fun of them!", Ben said, defending the skunk.

"Nick, I think you should stop.", Judy nervously said, but the fox didn't pay her any attention.

"Here comes the choo choo train!", Nick joked, making sounds as he put a bite of sandwich on a fork and put it in his mouth.

"Oooh, that DOES IT! YOU'RE GOING TO SMELL LIKE ROADKILL FOR WEEKS, BUD!", Blossom roared. She tried spraying him, but forgot she was wearing the diaper.

"You just sprayed yourself.", Nick smirked, then burst into laughter.

" _Kick_ _him_.", Blossom whispered into Ethan's ear, before going into her bedroom to get changed. Ethan kneed Nick in the groin.

"OWW!", Nick yelped.

"Guys, stop fighting!", Alex ordered, and they all stopped.

"We're getting more bored by the minute, and if we don't figure out something to do soon, then we'll die of boredom!", Jack complained.

"What did you say? 'Here comes the choo choo train'? Nick, you just gave me a idea!", Ben said.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_


	3. Fort Pillow and Musical Shenanigans

Blossom came out of her room, fresh pair of clothes and non-skunk sprayed diaper. "Tell me what your idea is, Ben.", Blossom said.

"I think we should build a pillow fort.", Ben suggested. He then sheepishly blushed.

"That makes me want to full on kill myself.", Matthew said.

"Take me with you.", Jakob muttered.

"No, Ben, that's a great idea!", Blossom said ecstatically. Ethan started making construction sounds.

"You're acting like a child, you know.", Nick pointed out.

"I don't care! I never asked to grow up!", Ethan responded.

"Everyone needs to feel young every once in awhile.", Alex said. He then got out a deck of cards and started shuffling them.

"Holy cow, is that a deck of Yugioh cards?", Ben asked. Alex nodded.

"I didn't know you were skilled in the art!", Ben exclaimed.

"Wanna play?", Alex asked.

"Sure thing, but let me warn you-", Ben began.

"I've _**never**_ lost a game before!", the two said in unison.

Forty minutes later, heavily into the game…

"I don't really understand what's going on, but dang, this is awesome!", Matthew said.

"Ben's in a pretty tight spot; Alex has way more life points than he does!", Ethan worriedly said.

"GAH! I give up! Your strategy is just too good!", Ben relented. They shook, hand to paw.

"Good game. If my deck was different, you probably would have won.", Alex complimented his human adversary.

"Thank you.", Ben replied. The lights flickered on and off, and the TV came to life.

"Hey, the TV's back on!", Jakob said.

"Wanna watch the Yugioh GSTART anime?", Alex asked.

"Hell yeah!", Ben and Ethan said at the same time. They turned it on to the first episode.

"This anime makes me want to kill myself.", Matthew commented.

"Did you know that it was adapted from a fanfiction?", Ben asked.

"That makes me want to make me kill myself even more!", Matthew complained.

"Oi! _Shut_ _it_!", Nick said, imitating Chief Bogo. They all laughed. Jakob was rummaging through Jack's backroom.

"Hmm… we've got two guitars here, a drumset, and five microphones… how about we play something?", Jakob suggested.

"We should do something that we _all_ know and love. But that's practically impossible; we're not the same species, so we probably don't even like the same artists, and Ben's a idiot when it comes to modern music, no offense.", Matthew mused. "None taken.", Ben replied.

"How about Makafushigi Adventure?", Judy said. The other seven looked at her blankly, blinking in confusion.

"Also known as the Dragonball theme song, in English.", Judy sighed.

"Ohhh! That's brilliant! That _doesn't_ make me want to kill myself today!", Matthew exclaimed.

"You gonna join, Jack?", Alex asked the secret agent bunny.

"No… I'm terrible at music and things like that.", Jack replied. Matthew started his drums, Jakob and Ethan started playing their guitars, and the other five got their microphones ready.

Song- Makafushigi Adventure (Dragonball Intro Theme Song)

Ben: Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!

Ben: You can search around the world with me.

Ben: Gotta heed the call! Magic Dragon Balls!

Ben: What a great adventure this will be!

Ben: You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!

Ben: A fantastic journey for your dreams — a thrilling mystery!

Blossom: Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.

Blossom: When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free!

Blossom: Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.

Alex: Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,

Alex: Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.

Alex: Ageless! Ben: Timeless! Both: What you'll find is BEYOND BELIEF!

Judy: Let's try, try, try, look high and low!

Nick: Search the sky and the sea below!

Judy: Let's try, try, try, seize the day,

Nick: And make new friends along the way!

Ben: Find the Dragon Balls!

Ben and Alex: Look out for them all!

Ben, Alex, and Blossom: Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me!

Ben, Alex, Blossom, and Judy: Gotta heed the call! Magic Dragon Balls!

Ben, Alex, Blossom, Judy, and Nick: What a great adventure this will be!

Ben, Alex, Blossom, Judy, Nick, and Ethan: Set a course for action!

Ben, Alex, Blossom, Judy, Nick, Ethan, and Jakob: Adventure doesn't wait!

Ben, Alex, Blossom, Judy, Nick, Ethan, Jakob, and Matthew: A fantastic journey for your dreams — A THRILLING MYSTERY!

"Nice job, you guys!", Ben cheered. Nick yawned.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed. G'night, guys!", he sleepily said. The humans changed into some pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_


	4. Promotion! Cases for the Day!

"I'M-A FIRIN MAH LASER!", Nick's alarm screamed.

"AIYIIIIIIEEE! MY EARS!", Judy screeched in agony. Alex came out of his room, and shot the alarm clock with his handgun. Ben was slightly groggy.

"Is this what happens whenever you guys have a sleepover?", he asked sleepily.

"Pretty much.", Blossom grumbled.

"Nick, if you don't change that alarm on your clock, I'll make your ears bleed and make them deaf.", Judy angrily sulked.

"But how else am I supposed to wake up to a wonderful morning, Carrots? Besides, it wouldn't be that bad if _you_ were the one doing it, Fluff.", Nick playfully said.

"I'm not afraid to spray you!", Blossom cried out.

"And I'd gladly kick your crotch to try and make you less of an asshole; it would be a public service.", Ethan agreed with Blossom.

"Fine! I'll stop it with the alarm!", Nick sighed.

"Good. Because I can steal your money better than you can scam people.", Alex said. "Nice one, Alex!", Nick complimented the wolf.

" _I_ _wasn't_ _joking_.", Alex gravely said.

"Oh.", Nick said. They got in their cars and drove to the police station.

"First off! We have a new recruit today. Her name is Blossom Stenchington, who I'm promoting from the rank of Detective to the rank of Cadet today.", Bogo announced. Blossom walked up, and Alex pinned a police badge to her uniform.

"All hail the queen!", Jakob shouted. Blossom smiled.

"Next off! We have four humans, and they're not legally adults yet. Moon, Hopps, Wilde, Stenchington. You four will each be taking care of one of these humans while working on your caseload. Moon, you'll take care of Jakob. Stenchington, you'll take care of Ethan.", Bogo began.

"Please don't put Ben with Judy, please don't put Ben with Judy.", Matthew prayed, whispering to himself.

"Wilde, you'll work with Matthew today. And lastly, Hopps, you'll be with Ben.", Bogo finished. Ben grinned evilly at the self-proclaimed Super Saiyan.

"But sir, Ben's got a-", Matthew started to protest, but Ethan slapped him. "Don't ruin this for him.", Ethan hissed.

"Doo do doo… let's see here… what cases do we have for today...", Judy mused, as she rifled through the case folders.

"Didn't you live in Bunnyburrow before you moved here?", Ben asked the rabbit.

"Yeah, Bunnyburrow was my home before I moved here. How is that important right now?", Judy asked.

"Uh… I think you might want to look at this.", Ben said, pointing to a case marked "Bunnyburrow".

"Sweet cheese n' crackers, if a case from _Bunnyburrow_ is showing up in the _Zootopia_ police department's cases, it must be pretty bad!", Judy exclaimed, snatching the file out of the drawer and examining it. She gasped when she saw something in the case file, and dropped it to the ground. Ben looked at the suspect list, and saw four shocking names: 'Jeremy Hopps', 'Gideon Gray', 'Stu Hopps', and 'Ray Hopps'. There was also a red circle around red Sharpie lettering: "DO NOT LET JUDY HOPPS SEE THIS.". Judy jumped up and waved the file in front of Bogo's snout.

"Ah, yes. That case. Someone's been growing weed in your hometown, Hopps. You and Ben need to shut it down- _and_ they're gone.", Bogo began; Judy and Ben had run out the door when Bogo said the word 'hometown'.

"This is exactly why I didn't want her to take the case... she'll be blinded by her own emotions.", Bogo grumbled.

"Hey, Chief, can me and Matthew go undercover at the convention?", Nick asked.

"I don't see why not.", Bogo sighed. As they went out the doors, Matthew asked Nick what convention they were going to work undercover at.

"A Dragonball convention.", Nick smugly told him. "Excellent!", Matthew beamed.

"Huh. A missing child case. Alex, you wanna tackle this one with me?", Jakob inquired.

"Sure. Every moment counts in a missing animal case.", Alex said.

"Oh my gosh, a toxic spill in Zootopia? That could be catastrophic! Come on, Ethan! To the Zootopia garbage dump!", Blossom ordered. She then thought about what she just said.

"I never thought I would ever say those words in my life!", she commented.

"Do you have gas masks? Er, I mean, for the garbage dump? Not because of you.", Ethan asked, recovering himself on his words in order to not insult the skunk. "Yeah, we can stop at my mom and dad's. They have a lot of gas masks.", Blossom told him.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_


	5. Dr Iris's Plan

"So, tell me... why do your parents own gas masks anyway?", Ethan asked with curiosity. "My grandparents were veterans of the Zootopia Civil War. They helped create gas bombs. They were chemists.", Blossom explained. "Neat-o!", Ethan complimented her. Blossom parked. "We're here!", she announced. They put on their gas masks, and looked at each other.

"Let's be honest... we both look like aliens.", Ethan admitted. "Meh... more like flies.", Blossom said. Ethan shuddered. They then started walking through the dump. "Hopefully this toxic spill described in those files isn't radioactive.", Ethan said worriedly. "Wait... do you hear that?", Blossom said, stopping. They listened. Then, there was a scampering sound. Blossom and Ethan drew their tasers. "Show yourself!", Blossom called out. "I will _not_ hesitate to use deadly force!", Ethan threatened.

"Hey, I wasn't going to harm ya. I just wanted to make sure ya didn't take anything.", a voice said. "Come out with your hands in the air, where we can see you!", Blossom yelled. "Yeesh, yeesh.", the voice sighed. A raccoon stepped out into their view. "Greetings. I am Karen. This is my home.", the raccoon introduced herself, gesturing to the dump, signifying that was her home. "You live in the garbage dump?", Ethan asked, shocked and disgusted.

"Yup! To me, this is home sweet home.", Karen told them. "Poor thing, you shouldn't have to live like this. You should be living in a homeless shelter.", Blossom pitied her. Karen jumped. "No! Please don't take me away from here! I've never felt safe in those shelters, they just seem so... foreign. I'll do anything. Make me clean up the garbage. Make me take a bath. Just don't take my home away.", Karen begged them fearfully. "You say you'll do _anything_?", Ethan asked. "Well... not _anything_. It needs to be within reason.", Karen said.

"Don't worry, I wasn't thinking of anything bad. Could you take us to the toxic spill site?", Ethan asked. "It ain't no toxic spill, son. You'll have to see it with your two peepers yourself. Follow me, and whatever you do, _don't_ _step_ _in_ _it_.", Karen instructed. They followed her. Eventually, Karen said, "Stop.". They were looking at a rainbow river. "What the...?", Blossom sputtered. "This looks like something straight out of MLP:FiM!", Ethan cried out. "That's exactly what I was about to say!", Blossom exclaimed. The two of them hi fived. "Why wouldn't you want to step in it?", Ethan questioned the female raccoon. "Not long ago, maybe two weeks before today, a skunk scientist named Dr. Iris came out of one of the underground passageways. She walked right up to that river with me accompanying her. She said she knew Bellwether when she was good, and so I obliged to show her the river. The energy levels were off the charts. Suddenly, she fell in. I scrambled away from her, and prayed that she was going to be all right. When she came out of the river, an hour later, she was... changed. Different.", Karen explained. "How was she different?", Blossom asked.

"Her fur was all of the colors of the rainbow. But that's not the important thing that was changed. It changed her _mind_.", Karen continued. "Is she trying to take over Zootopia?", Ethan asked worriedly. "Sort of. She then retreated into her underground lab below this place. She began experimenting with rainbow energy and pendulum energy. Using those two powers, I believe she's going to try and make a interdimensional travel machine.", Karen finished. "What?!", the two said in unison. "Jesus, we've gotta stop this Dr. Iris! Thanks for the tip, nice meeting you, _adios_ , _chica_!", Ethan yelled. "Wait! Let me guide you back to the entrance. You don't want to get lost.", Karen said. "Yes, ma'am!", Blossom saluted her.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_


	6. There's A Bunny Born Every Minute

"I'm kinda glad that there's a case in Bunnyburrow! It will be good to get back on the farm… see my parents and siblings… oh! And I can look at the leftover cosplays from Halloween! Maybe buy you one as a welcoming gift to Zootopia!", Judy said, stretching out and relaxing.

"I'm kinda excited to get to meet your wonderful family.", Ben flattered her. "Ben, you're too kind.", Judy told him, blushing. "Why, thank you!", Ben responded, blushing.

"Hey, Ben. I'm going to start supporting your relationship with Judy.", Matthew's voice crackled over the radio. "Those are Fangmeyer's inventions; they're extremely long range communication.", Judy explained when Ben asked her about how those worked.

"Really? Why? Is there a catch?", Ben asked Matthew.

"Yeah, about that… the only reason I'm supporting you is so I can watch her dump you. ONLY because I think that you should stick with your OWN SPECIES!", Matthew roared. "Shut up.", Ben muttered.

"We're here!", Judy cheered. "Yay!", Ben said. Then he saw the population.

"What the fuck? Your town has over 100 million bunnies?!", he exclaimed in shock. Judy nodded.

"Excuse my language, but damn, that's a lot of sex.", Jakob said on the radio.

"No one asked for your opinion!", Ben said. She gave him her elephant tranquilizer gun "in case of emergencies", and told him to wait outside a shop that was called "Cosplays Galore". The sign read, "50% off if you're a member of the Hopps family!". Judy went into the store, but not before Ben insisted that she buy herself a cosplay as well, giving her the money that Alex had given him. She came out of the store with two bags.

"Come on, Ben, I want you to try it on.", Judy encouraged the human. "Sure, but you have to try yours on at the same time.", Ben bartered. "It's a deal!", she said.

Ben went into the Hopps' family bathroom. He looked over the outfit. It was a Link cosplay, complete with even a Master Sword! He put it on. "I'm ready, are you?", he called out to Judy.

"Come on out, Ben!", she said. Judy was wearing a Princess Zelda dress.

"Woah, Judy...", Ben said, not having any words to describe how beautiful he thought she was. "Darling, you look adorable.", Bonnie, her mom, said. "Hey, what about me?", Ben asked. "You look like a hero, Ben.", Judy said. They then heard clapping.

"Jeremy! I missed you!", Judy said. She hugged her brother. Jeremy didn't speak.

"Why hasn't he said a word?", Ben whispered to Bonnie. "He's autistic.", Bonnie whispered back. Stu, Judy's dad, came in.

"He barely speaks at all. We've tried ABA therapy and that sort of thing, but it didn't work.", Stu said. "I will try to break his silence.", Ben vowed. "You can do that?", Bonnie gasped. "Ben, if you could give him a voice... you'd be giving me a brother back. But how?", Judy said.

"I'm autistic as well. Let me try the stuff that got me to talk.", Ben said. "He likes picture books.", Bonnie commented. "I think I have the perfect book in mind.", Ben said.

* * *

Voice Actors

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_


	7. Jeremy Speaks For The First Time

Ben went up to Jeremy's room. It was a very colorful, vibrantly painted room. "Jeremy, did you do this?", Ben asked in awe. Jeremy looked down at the floor and nodded depressedly.

"Well, I think it's wonderful. Here, I want you to read this book aloud.", Ben instructed, pulling out the Zootopia graphic novel that he always kept with him. Jeremy opened the book and began to read aloud. Whenever different characters spoke, he changed how his voice sounded. After Jeremy was finished, he looked at Ben.

"Thank you... brother.", Jeremy spoke.

"You're welcome. Is there anything you'd like to say, now that you're unmuted?", Ben asked softly.

"I can speak my mind, let my emotions show! I can do ANYTHING!", Jeremy yelled with joy. The doorbell rang. Jeremy somersaulted through the doors and landed in front of the front door. He opened it. "Why, hello again, Jeremy!", Judy said.

"Hi, Sister Judy!", Jeremy formally greeted her. Judy's eyes widened with shock.

"Ben... you did this?", Judy asked. "Yeah. It's great, isn't it? The little guy can finally express himself and his thoughts.", Ben said. Judy gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ben's face turned a deep shade of pink.

"T-thanks.", he blurted out.

"We'll do a scavenger hunt! First one to find the treasure gets one item of their choice!", Judy said. And so the hunt began, with the entire Hopps family searching left and right, high and low, turning their homes upside down trying to find it. "I FOUND IT!", Ben screamed in triumph. He held the golden stone above his head, showing it to the others.

"Great job, Ben! What do you want as a reward?", Judy asked.

"I'd like a kiss.", Ben said, blushing. Judy looked at him. "A kiss on the lips, maybe?", he sputtered. "Aw, when you say it like that, with your face scrunched up so cutely, I can't say no.", Judy smiled. Ben picked her up and let her kiss him on the lips.

"You've just made my day.", Ben said. She tripped.

"She fell into the forbidden flowers!", Jeremy gasped.

"You mean... the Night Howlers?!", Ben whispered in terror. Jeremy nodded his head.

"OOT ME!", Judy groaned, curling up into the fetal position, trembling violently. "I don't understand!", Jeremy cried out.

"OOT ME!", Judy whimpered, before uncurling from the position and started snarling. "'Oot me'... she's telling us to shoot her!", Ben realized.

"Are you _**insane**_? I thought she was your girlfriend!", Jeremy exclaimed. Ben fumbled for the tranquilizer gun that Judy gave him. He grabbed it, and fired a dart into Judy's arm. Judy collapsed. "You killed her!", Jeremy yelled in shock and fear.

"No, she's just sleeping. She's not dead, check her heartbeat. I need to get her to the hospital; from what I've heard, Night Howler antidote is notoriously hard to cook up, and it can take several days to make. But Zootopia has a surplus of the antidote for in case of another Night Howler outbreak, so I need to get going.", Ben said, as he put Judy into a box and cut out air holes.

"You're welcome! Anything for the guy who taught me how to talk!", Jeremy replied. They hugged. "See you in your dreams.", Ben shouted as he drove off.

* * *

Voice Actors

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_


	8. Ferry's Fur and Hairstyles Spa Boutique

Ethan and Blossom were running through the back alleys. Ethan and Blossom turned left out of the back alley and crashed into Jakob and Alex. "Hey, Ethan, stop trying to cuddle my nipples!", Jakob said. Alex swatted Jakob with his paw.

"Stop being weird.", the albino wolf growled, red eyes glistening.

"There's a new evil in this city, and she's named Dr. Iris.", Blossom said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Guys, we should meet up somewhere. And since I know _everyone_ , I get to pick the spot. Get to Ferry's Fur and Hairstyles Spa Boutique.", Nick ordered.

"Sure, I'm in the mood for a new doo.", Alex agreed. The six met up at the boutique. They went in, and passed by a sheep with cucumbers over her eyes.

"She looks familiar, but let's not disturb her, even if she's evil. Even villains need time to relax.", Alex mused.

"Hi there! I'm Ferry, the owner of this shop. Would you like to take a look at the catalogue?", the ferret asked.

"Ferry, m'dear, it's been a while.", Nick greeted her in a businesslike manner.

"Nick, what can I do for you and your friends?", Ferry asked.

"I think I'd like a rainbow-fur head. Oooh, and do you do massages?", Blossom said.

"Me and Ethan would just like to have our hair on our head combed.", Jakob said. "I think that's the first sensible thing you've said in years.", Ethan said.

"As for me, I'd like my fur brushed.", Nick told the ferret.

"Sure thing!", Ferry said. After they got their treatments done and paid for, they found two rams blocking the exit.

"Hey! Let us out!", Alex complained. The sheep at the desk hit a button on a radio, and removed the cucumbers from over her eyes. Ominous music began playing.

"It's _**you**_.", Alex snarled. "Didja miss me?", Bellwether smiled. "What do you want, revenge on us for _**your**_ failed scheme to drive predators from Zootopia?", Blossom sighed.

"No, I simply wanted to pay you a visit. _Of_ _course_ I want to exact my revenge! Hand over your valuables, and I will leave you unharmed.", Bellwether smirked. "Never, witch!", Ethan shouted.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me _no_ _**choice**_.", Bellwether replied, pulling out a gun and shooting Ferry in the shoulder.

"Hurrk!", the ferret gasped.

"She's an innocent bystander! She never did anything!", Jakob protested.

"Hmm? I must have missed; I was aiming for one of you six, and I'm out of ammunition. Maybe next time ", Bellwether commanded. Alex scooped a handful of coins out of his pocket and threw them at Bellwether. "There. I hope you're happy, you bastard.", Alex muttered darkly, as the ambulance arrived and they rode with Ferry to the hospital.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor


	9. Rescue

Ferry was drifting in and out of consciousness. "Guys? I'm sorry… this is all my fault…", Ferry weakly said. "Shhh… it's okay, Ferry.", Nick softly said.

"Don't go into the light, Ferry! Fight it! Fight to keep yourself alive!", Blossom sobbed. They saw Ben in Judy's police cruiser following the ambulance, but Ben didn't know that they were in the ambulance.

"Ferry, don't worry. You'll be in good paws. More specifically, _my_ paws.", Alex promised the ferret. The ambulance rode into the sick bay area, Ben in close pursuit. Ben talked with one of the EMTs at the sick bay.

"I need you to give this rabbit Night Howler antidote, stat!", Ben ordered the EMT. "Right away, sir.", Dr. Madge Honey Badger bobbed her head.

"BENJAMIN, GET OVER HERE!", Alex shouted. Ben sprinted to Alex.

"What the heck, Alex? Why were you in an ambulance?", Ben asked.

"Bellwether attacked us, and shot Ferry.", Alex explained. "Woah, dude, I'm sorry.", Ben said. Alex waved him off.

"Go. Take care of Judy. I've got a bullet to remove from this ferret's skin, and she's gotta get stitched up as well. The surgery is an extremely delicate process, so I can't afford any distractions.", Alex said.

Alex worked hard to get the bullet out of Ferry's skin. Meanwhile, Judy was having a vision of a black cat with a crescent moon mark being tortured. She woke up gasping. "Judy!?", Ben cried. Judy struggled to get up.

"No, no, no! The docs said you can't get up and leave for a few days; that Night Howler antidote makes your bones feel like jelly.", Ben said, trying to stop her from getting up.

"Mmmph… couldn't get up even if I wanted to. Ben… give me a pad of paper and a pencil.", Judy said wearily. Ben pulled out his notepad with Judy's carrot pen and gave it to her. Judy scribbled an address down.

"Go… save her…", Judy said. She then fell asleep, exhausted from the effort it took for her to give Ben that message. Ben kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled. Ben then placed a phone call to Matthew.

"Matthew, get the hell over to 62 Camelback Street; it's five blocks away from where we are right now; don't play dumb with me, I _know_ you're at the hospital.", Ben ordered. "Roger that, but why?", Matthew asked.

"Because JUDY SAID SO!", Ben yelled in frustration. "Dude, why would she tell you to go someplace when she can't go with you?", Matthew quizzed him. Ben didn't reply; he just ran towards the address. Matthew punched the door off of it's hinges. They saw a food dish, a water dish, and… a litter box? They heard sniffling. Matthew got angry after that, resembling a tornado in that he tore up everything in his path in order to find the victim. They found a full-grown black cat with a crescent moon birthmark on her forehead, crying to herself. Someone came into the house.

"Hey, kitty, I hope you like my new whip, cause you're gonna be on the receiving end of it!", a voice cackled. He found the two humans trying to free his victim.

"Can you speak?", Ben asked her. The cat didn't respond.

"What the?", an overgrown fox said. Immediately, the fox pulled out a knife and held it up to Ben's neck.

"You two don't make any sudden movements, or your friend gets his neck cut!", the fox threatened. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a gun getting cocked. The cat had pulled the gun from the fox's holster.

"Here's a taste of how much you've made _me_ suffer for the past six years of my life.", the cat hissed, before putting a bullet through his brain. Ben looked at her in fear. She was about three foot six inches, and appeared to be sixteen years old. She then looked at her hands and started sobbing.

"I'll never be free. It'll be life behind bars, and that's no better than this.", she wept. Matthew put a hand on her shoulder.

"If anyone asks, I'll say that I killed that sonofabitch, not you. You don't deserve to be kept up in a cage anymore. Tell me your name.", Matthew whispered, clasping her paw in his hands.

"L-luna.", the cat sobbed.

"We need to get her to the hospital, **NOW**.", Matthew ordered. "But I'm the one who's supposed to be the leader and call the shots-", Ben started protesting.

" **THIS** **CAT** **IS OBVIOUSLY** **TRAUMATIZED,** **BENJAMIN!** **DO** **IT** **NOW,** **BEFORE** **I** **GO** **SUPER** **SAIYAN** _**FOR**_ _**REAL**_ **!** ", Matthew screamed. Ben shut up and took them both to the hospital.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_


	10. Luna's New FamilyNew Life! Matthew Gone

"I've finished psychoanalyzing Luna. She's been traumatized for six years, ever since she was kidnapped, but I never have encountered a case like her's before, so I can't give her a diagnosis. For the time being, I'm just going to label her as 'mentally unstable'.", Jakob told the police chief.

"When did you get the grounds to be able to psychoanalyze?", Bogo grunted.

"The kid's studying to be a psychology major. As for her physical state, she's been forced to act like a savage for so long that she's lost her ability to walk upright. She's going to need therapeutic swim therapy to help her gain that ability back.", Alex quipped.

"Sorry, Alex, but she'll be living with you, along with the humans. I'm not allowed to let a mentally unstable minor roam the streets of Zootopia.", Bogo sighed. "Nah, I don't mind. I'm sure that Jack won't care if we have _one_ more animal stay with us.", Alex replied.

"I know she looks lovely, but she smells like turds! If we're going to keep her, then we need to give her a bath!", Matthew complained. "Since you were the first one to complain about her, you're going to be the one to bathe her! I'll have to help, of course.", Alex said. "But cats _hate_ the water!", Matthew whined. Judy kicked his leg.

"You speciesist! Saying that cats hate the water is just like assuming that all foxes are sly and shifty, or that all bunnies are dumb!", Judy shouted, fired up from Matthew's whining. While they were fighting, Ben was talking with Luna. When Ben came into the room, Luna was unresponsive, so he asked Blossom to help him. This immediately earned a response from Luna.

"Bloomie? Is that you?!", Luna gasped. "Moonie!", Blossom exclaimed. They ran towards each other, and Luna leapt into Blossom's arms.

"Wait. You two know each other?", Ben questioned.

"Yeah, we were best friends in kindergarten through third grade! But after the start of fourth grade, I never saw Moonie again.", Blossom explained. "Oh, silly, that's because I got so smart that I skipped grades! Before I got kidnapped, I was about to graduate from college!", Luna told her. As she said this, her crescent moon mark sparkled.

"Luna, what's that?", Ben asked, pointing to the crescent moon mark on her head.

"My father, Kurosaki, was an anime developer. He helped develop the _Sailor_ _Moon_ anime, and my mom also had this crescent moon birthmark. Her name was Artemis, and I got this mark when I was born. So he named me after one of the characters in the _Sailor_ _Moon_ anime.", Luna explained. Matthew poked his head in the room.

"Hey, Luna, it's time that we take you to our house.", Matthew called out. Luna caught sight of him and instantly started purring. She pounced on him, grabbing onto his shirt. "OW, OW! CLAWS, CLAWS!", Matthew screamed. Luna's claws were indeed digging into his skin. Luna scrambled onto his shoulder. "Sorry! Oh, this one I like! It's that brave one that saved me from that awful fox!", Luna purred. Matthew laughed nervously. They took her to Jack's house, Luna insisting that she sit on Matthew's lap on the way there. Before they went in, Alex stopped Luna.

"Welcome to your new home, Luna. I'd like you to consider us as your new family.", Alex solemnly said, his voice laced with formality. Luna wiped a tear from her eye. "But first, Matthew's going to give you a bath. Blossom, could you see if you have any clothes that Luna could wear? I mean, I know you don't wear pants, but still...", Alex asked.

"Anything for my Moonie!", Blossom said. "Ethan, make sure that Jakob doesn't try to sneak a peek at Luna.", Alex instructed. "I'll try to restrain him.", Ethan said. "Ben, I want you to be in there, in case Matthew chickens out.", Alex said. "Hey, Super Saiyans NEVER chicken out!", Matthew protested.

Alex turned on the water to the bathtub. When the tub was full, Luna jumped in. "Cannonball!", she shouted in glee. Water splashed all of them. Ben started cleaning his glasses. Alex looked smugly at the self-proclaimed Super Saiyan.

"You said that cats hated the water?", he smirked.

"I thought so...", Matthew trailed off. "Are you kidding me? I love the water! I used to take swimming lessons!", Luna said, scrubbing the soap bar all over her body. "For some reason, that seems cool.", Matthew said. Then he gasped. "Oh god. OH GOD! I'M BECOMING FRIENDS WITH A ANTHROPOMORPHIC ANIMAL! GET ME SOME IODINE! I WANNA KILL MYSELF! I SWORE THAT I WOULD NEVER DEVELOP FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE OUTSIDE OF MY OWN SPECIES! WHAT HAVE I DONE? **WHAT** **HAS** **MY** **LIFE** **CAME** **TO?** ", Matthew sobbed.

"Oh _yes_! FINALLY!", Ben shouted. "Fuck this shit I'm out!", Matthew said, breaking the door down. Matthew came across a skunk with rainbow fur. "Hey, I heard your predicament. Want a way out of this place?", the rainbow skunk asked.

"ABSOLUTELY! Anywhere but here!", Matthew cried out. The skunk took him to her underground lab. "You'll be trying out my new portal, which runs off of pendulum and rainbow energy. I'm not sure you'll live or ever will be able to come back, and I've never tried it on a human before…", the skunk mused. "Wait, you're Dr. Iris! Ethan and Blossom told me about you!", Matthew exclaimed. "I'm a criminal mastermind?", Dr. Iris scoffed. "I'd turn you in, but I really need a way outta here, so… you're free, for the time being. Just let me leave my friends a note.", Matthew said. Dr. Iris nodded. Matthew wrote the note, took it to Alex's house, and then came back. "It was nice meeting everyone here, but I can't do romantics. Hopefully wherever this takes me has humans.", Matthew said, before jumping into the portal.


	11. Hopefully, He's In A Better Place

"Dear Ben, Ethan, and Jakob. I can't live with myself in this world anymore for starting to develop feelings for that cat we just rescued. Don't worry about me; Dr. Iris offered me the use of her portal. I don't know where I'm going, but anywhere is better than here. Goodbye, my friends. Keep writing fanfics, Ben, but remember me. Jakob, stop acting weirdly. And Ethan, remind them that I always wanted to kill myself. Bye! From your Super Saiyan Friend, Matthew.", the note read. Ben started crying, sinking to the floor and curling up into a ball.

"Matthew, why? Why did you have to leave us?", Ben sobbed. "He may have been a total dick while he was here, but I liked the guy. Hopefully, he's in a better place now.", Nick lamented.

"Wait, it says _Dr._ _Iris_ was the one who let him use the portal! We gotta find her! She's totally planning to take over Equestria!", Ethan exclaimed. Alex put a paw on Ethan's shoulder. "Not right now. We have to give Luna swim therapy, remember?", Alex reminded the blond haired human. "Dang it!", Ethan groaned.

"Oh come on! You get to see animals in bikinis! That's not something you see every day!", Jakob consoled him. "Animals. Don't. Have. BOOBS!", Ethan yelled.

"For once, you're right, Jakob. Animals in bikinis **aren't** something you see every day. Especially not Blossom.", Alex grinned.

"Uh… what are 'boobs'?", Judy asked. Ben laughed nervously. "You _do_ _not_ want to know. We're never going to have sex with each other, so there's no need!", he said. "Okay, but before we go swimming, we gotta get into our swimming suits.", Luna said. "Oh, right!", Jakob said. The three humans changed into their swim trunks that Alex had purchased 'for emergencies'. Ben leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Jack was out on another assignment.

"I've never seen animals wearing swimsuits before, in all my years of searching the darker parts of the internet.", Jakob admitted. Ethan gasped. "Ben! Look! Judy in a bikini!", he said. Skeptical, Ben opened his eyes.

"Oh my god, it's not a trick! She really **is** wearing one!", Ben said. Luna came out, looking embarrassed.

"Why do you look so ashamed of yourself? You look spectacular in that!", Jakob said. "It just feels so… **weird**! I mean, I haven't worn clothes in **years** , let alone a **swimsuit!** ", Luna said. "Just relax!", Alex said. They went to the swimming pool. "I told you! Animals in bikinis!", Jakob said, getting ready to jump in the pool.

"WAIT! There's no lifeguard on duty here!", Blossom yelled. "So?", Jakob snorted.

"What if someone starts drowning?", Blossom pointed out. "I'll do it. I've had the training.", Judy volunteered. Ben clapped his hands enthusiastically. They all jumped in the pool, and Luna made the biggest splash out of all of them. Jakob grabbed one of the balls on the side of the pool. "Hey, Ben!", Jakob yelled. "What?", Ben called out.

"THINK FAST!", Jakob shouted, and threw the ball at Ben. Jakob threw the ball so hard that when it hit Ben in the head, it knocked him out. Ben sank to the bottom of the pool.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE POOL!", Judy screamed. "Oh god, Ben's drowning!", Jakob gasped. Judy undid the straps on her bikini, and it fell off.

"Hey, hey, I normally enjoy a good striptease, but this is no time for that! Ben's drowning!", Jakob shouted. Judy didn't respond; she jumped on Jakob's head and somersaulted into a dive, vaulting into the pool. Luna dove in as well. Together, the two of them carried Ben out of the pool. "He's still not breathing!", Ethan said in fear.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?", Judy hyperventilated. "You're the lifeguard! **DO** **SOMETHING!** ", Blossom said. "This never happened while I was on duty!", Judy countered.

"Try mouth to mouth respiration!", Alex suggested.

"What the hell is **that** supposed to mean?", Judy yelled in frustration. Nick groaned.

"I hate to say this, but it means this: KISS HIM, CARROTS, YOU BIG DORK!", Nick screamed. Judy facepawed. "Of course.", she sighed. She then puckered up and started performing mouth to mouth. Immediately, when her lips touched Ben's, Ben's eyes fluttered open. After fifteen seconds of kissing, Ben started struggling, so Judy leapt off of him.

"Were you legitimately _trying_ to have sex with me just now?", Ben said in disgust. "Ben, that's not what happened! You were-", Judy began, but Ben cut her off. "We can't do that sort of thing with each other! What if I gave you an STD?", Ben pointed out.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! DUMBASS, SHE WAS SAVING YOUR LIFE! SHE WAS GIVING YOU MOUTH-TO-MOUTH RESPIRATION! YOU **NEARLY** **DROWNED**!", Jakob exploded. "Well, **there's** something that would make Matthew want to kill himself.", Ethan commented. Nick stole a glance at his watch. "Oh no! Look at the date!", Nick cried out. "What is it?", Ben asked in confusion. "It's Thanksgiving!", Nick said.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_


	12. A Very Zootopian Thanksgiving

"Zootopia celebrates Thanksgiving? I thought that was a human holiday only. Do any of you know why humans celebrate Thanksgiving?", Ben asked the other six. "I forget.", Jakob said. "Me too.", Ethan admitted.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Thanksgiving is a celebration of the pilgrims from England having the first feast with the native Indians!", Ben angrily said. "I knew that. Now, let me ask you something. Do you know why **Zootopians** celebrate Thanksgiving?", Alex quizzed the three humans. Ben shook his head. "I never thought about that.", he sighed.

"It is a time of celebration, the day that our civilized ancestors came to the previously undiscovered eighth continent and founded Zootopia.", Alex explained. "Woah.", Ben said. Nick was gathering up everyone's stuff. "What's the rush, Nicholas Wilde?", Judy asked.

"My mom invited us all down to her Thanksgiving feast!", Nick said, panicking. "That sounds purrfect! What are we waiting for? Let's go!", Luna purred. Nick looked suspiciously at Luna. "What?", Luna asked.

"Are you trained?", Nick asked. "I'm a college student! I've trained to be... I forget what I was going to be after I graduated from college, but I **am** trained!", Luna protested. "No, I mean, when was the last time you used a toilet?", Nick smirked. Luna's cheeks turned red. "About six years.", she whispered.

"Holy bleep on a bleep sandwich.", Jakob muttered. "I don't think my mom will let me take someone that's not potty trained.", Nick laughed. Blossom slapped him with her tail. "I'll give her some of the special stuff.", Blossom snarled. "Okay, see you at my mom's house!", Nick giggled.

"Blossom, I'll help you with her.", Jakob volunteered. "Thanks, Jakob.", Blossom sighed with relief. "Hey, don't you dare try to make a move on my girl!", Alex threatened. "Don't worry, I don't think he's after Blossom.", Ethan told the albino wolf. They went to Jack's house. Ben put on a bow tie, Ethan dusted his clothes off, Jakob ate some breath mints, Alex brushed his teeth, and Nick groomed his fur. Luna curled her eyelashes, and all three of the girls fretted about what to wear. Luna worried that someone would make fun of her for what she was wearing.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Luna. No one will notice the fact that you're wearing a diaper if you cover it up with really long pants.", Blossom advised her. "How would you know that? You can't wear pants because of your long tail.", Judy said. Someone knocked on Ben's door. "Come in.", Ben called out. Nick came in. Ben immediately felt guilty for trying to steal Judy from him. Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't do that to Nick. The fox had lived a tough life.

"Nick, I have a really important question to ask you, and I want you to answer it honestly. Do you love Judy?", Ben asked. Nick blushed intensely. "Y-yeah.", he admitted. "I'm not going to steal your girlfriend. Ask her out as your date to Thanksgiving. I'm gonna ask someone else to be **my** date.", Ben told the fox.

"Be my wingman?", Nick asked. Ben nodded his head in agreement. Ben went and knocked on Luna's door. When no one answered, Ben went inside. Luna jumped up, startled.

"Jeez! Ben, you nearly made me have an accident!", Luna yelped, looking down at her padded bottom. "Sorry, Luna. Hey, listen, I was wondering, would you like to be my date for this Thanksgiving dinner?", Ben asked. "I don't understand. A date is the day of the month or year as specified by a number.", Luna said. Ben picked Luna up. Luna started purring. "Not that kind of date, silly. Date has multiple definitions. The kind of date I'm referring to is 'a social or romantic appointment'.", Ben giggled.

"Well, since Matthew rejected me, I'm all for it!", Luna cheered. "Guys, it's time to go!", Nick yelled. They all got in the car, and Judy drove them to Nick's mom's house. "Nick! How's my boy?", Nick's mom said. "Fine, Mom. Everyone, this is Renata Wilde, my mother. She'll be the hostess for the night.", Nick said. The girls, Ethan, and Jakob sat down and watched football. Ben was a bit more adventurous, and decided to sneak a peek at Nick's room. What he found was rather interesting. The room was decorated with Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V anime posters. Ben spotted a bin of Yugioh cards, and looked through it. Nick's deck was really cool; it was centered around the "Performapal" monsters, with "Magician" monsters to support it. Ben opened Nick's closet, and found a cosplay for Yuya Sakaki! He also examined a quote from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V, about bringing smiles to people through Dueling.

"Hey! You'd better not have taken anything!", Nick's voice said. Ben whirled around, and Nick was right behind him. "Nope, never took anything. I'm not a thief. This is really awesome, though. You never told me you were into the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V anime!", Ben said.

"Yeah, Alex was the one who got me into it. Ever since then, I've been trying to be like Yuya, my favorite character, bringing smiles to those that I meet. Alex's favorite character was Declan Akbaba; he's got a cosplay for that character, and a perfect replica of his deck. I never really could make a perfect replica of the deck...", Nick trailed off. "Hey, I could help you with that! Let's trade! I'll trade you my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon for your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!", Ben suggested. "It's a deal!", Nick agreed. They exchanged the cards.

"Well, I challenge you to a children's card game! Let's Duel!", Ben challenged. "You're on!", Nick agreed. "Nick! Ben! Thanksgiving dinner's ready!", Renata called. "Aw, but I really wanted to play...", Nick pouted. "It's okay. We can always play another time.", Ben easily said. They went downstairs and sat at the table with the others.

"Everyone should say something that they're thankful for.", Renata said. "I'm thankful for Alex finding us.", Ethan said. "I'm thankful for having everyone here!", Jakob said. "I'm thankful that I'm with Alex.", Blossom said. "I'm thankful for meeting Judy and becoming a ZPD officer.", Nick said. Judy kissed him on the cheek. "I'm thankful for my job, my family, my parents, and my friends.", Judy said. "I'm thankful for the peace of this city, and, well... everything.", Alex said, smiling.

"I'm thankful that Ben saved me from captivity, and that I have a new life, and a new family: you guys.", Luna spoke. Ben took a deep breath. "I'm thankful for being able to come to this great city, where anyone can be anything; I'm thankful for meeting Alex and everyone at this table; I'm thankful for Judy saving my life, and so, so, SO many more things that I can't think of right now. Thank you.", Ben announced. Nick started making music with the silverware.

"My father was in the circus, but he got shot when he was wearing a clown suit, right in front of my eyes. That's why I want to bring smiles to everyone. So I can honor my dad.", Nick said. "Thanksgiving is one of the few times that prey animals eat turkey.", Judy commented.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_


	13. Cosplay Night at the ZPD

December 13th

"It's Cosplay Night!", Alex exclaimed. " ** _Cosplay_** **_Night_**?", Ethan asked in confusion. "Yes. Cosplay Night. It's a time at the ZPD where the officers go and have a party at the ZPD headquarters while dressed up as their favorite characters.", Blossom explained.

"It's a good thing that you bought me that Link cosplay, Judy.", Ben said. "Oh, it was nothing!", Judy blushed. "I've got my Shenron mask with me; I always carry it around.", Jakob said. "Luna, want to be my date?", Ben asked.

"Nah, I think I'll go with Ethan, even though we're in a relationship. Go with Judy for one last time; you have the perfect set of cosplays.", Luna told him. "Okay. Everyone, it's time to get changed into our costumes!", Nick said. They all changed into their cosplays. Ben was the first one out, wearing his Link cosplay. He lifted his sword, and made a few swipes with it. Judy came out wearing her Zelda cosplay.

"Reminds me of that time you taught Jeremy how to talk!", Judy grinned. Ben smiled back at her. Luna jumped down from the attic.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!", Luna cried out.

She was wearing a wig. "No way... you're dressed up as Sailor Moon!", Ben exclaimed. Blossom came out. "I'm dressed up as Asuna, Kirito's girlfriend from the Sword Art Online anime.", Blossom revealed.

"Puny mortals! I am Shenron, the Eternal Wish Dragon. It has been many years since I wore this costume. Ben, make any wish, but beware, for it will come true.", Jakob said loudly. "Make Luna kiss me.", Ben whispered into Jakob's ear. Jakob grabbed Luna and threw her onto Ben's face, causing her lips to kiss Ben's nose.

"IT HAS BEEN DONE.", Jakob boomed. Ethan came out wearing a Duel Disk toy and a green jacket.

"I can't do a Brooklyn accent, so I'm not a good Joey Wheeler.", Ethan sighed, dressed up as a character from the first Yu-Gi-Oh anime series. "If you're not doing a good impression of the character you're supposed to be cosplaying, then why are you cosplaying that character?', Jakob asked. Ethan punched him in the shoulder.

"Because this was the only cosplay that I could afford, you dingus.", Ethan angrily said. "Behold, the one and only Nick Sakaki takes center stage!", Nick announced. "And his rival, Alex Akbaba is here as well.", Alex said, doing his best impression of Declan Akbaba. "Nice one.", Nick said. The albino wolf and fox hi fived each other. Ethan sniffed.

"What's wrong, Ethan?", Ben asked. "Oh... it's just... if Matthew were here, he would probably mutter some words of encouragement. Nick, would you do the honors? I mean, you had the most in common with him...", Ethan said.

"Ethan. Nick. Alex. Your cosplays make me want to kill myself.", Nick imitated Matthew. They all laughed. "Yeah, that is _**so**_ like what Matthew would probably say.", Ben laughed. "We all miss that little asshole.", Nick sighed. They walked to the ZPD. As expected, Clawhauser was at the reception desk. "Clawhauser... what are you **_wearing_**?", Ben asked in disgust.

"It's my Obi-Wan Kenobi cosplay! Like it?", Clawhauser giggled. "No. I **hate** it.", Ben said. Nick steered him away. Chief Bogo came up to them. "Welcome, Hopps, Wilde, Moon, and friends. It is I, Luke Skywalker!", Chief Bogo said.

"Aw, man, I should have brought my Jabba the Hut mask.", Jakob complained. Ben groaned. "What's the matter, son?", Bogo inquisitively asked the human. "I HATE STAR WARS!", Ben screamed. Alex smiled. "Good, because so do I. I think it's-", Alex began. "One of the stupidest things ever made?", Ben completed his statement.

"Exactly!", Alex cheered. Bogo was furious. "Get out of my police headquarters.", he commanded. "Okay, Luke Dorkwalker.", Alex snickered. Chief Bogo personally booted them through the office doors. "Wanna go Christmas shopping for our friends?", Ben smiled. "Sure thing!", Alex said. The two of them set out towards the mall.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_


	14. Christmas Shopping! An Old Friend Return

"Hey, so what are you planning on getting for your friends?", Alex asked Ben. "Oh, I dunno. I was thinking trading cards.", Ben said. "Nice.", Alex said. They went to the local card shop. "Hmm… it says they sell oricas. OOH! That gives me an idea!", Ben exclaimed. "Well, if you want trading cards, how about you buy a deck for each of our friends who don't play the game?", Alex suggested. "Great! I'll buy decks for them. Fluffal seems to suit Judy a lot, Chemicritter should go with Blossom, since she's a skunk; a Lunalight deck for Luna, and Kaiju for Jakob.", Ben said. "Hey, a fake Godzilla card! We should put that in the Kaiju deck! Jakob would love that!", Alex exclaimed.

"Hey, how do you know about Jakob liking Godzilla?", Ben asked. "We talked a lot while looking for that missing kid.", Alex explained. They bought the decks. Alex slipped a card into Judy's deck, and they went out to the mall. Alex purchased a mouse sized dress for Fru Fru, Mr. Big's daughter. Ben caught sight of a rainbow furred skunk. "That's no cosplay... that's Dr. Iris, the rascal that kidnapped Matthew!", Ben realized. "Ben, wait!", Alex said. Ben ignored his fursona, and ran off towards her.

"IRIIIIIIS!", Ben yelled, drawing his sword. Suddenly, Jakob came up and tapped her on the shoulder, making Ben stop. "Hey, is that a magic wand?", Jakob asked. "No, it's my rainbow/pendulum powered laser sword.", Dr. Iris said, adjusting her glasses. "It looks like a magic wand.", Jakob argued.

"YOU RAINBOW SCUM!", Ben screamed, thrusting forward with his Link cosplay sword. Dr. Iris knocked Ben's sword away with her laser sword. "Wait, I know you! You're Matthew's friends!", Dr. Iris said. "You killed our friend!", Jakob shouted. Alex grabbed both the humans by their shirt collars.

"Forgive me, ma'am- _Melissa_?", Alex gasped. "Alex?", Dr. Iris said. "You couldn't have gone over to the dark side...", Alex pondered. "Please, forgive me! I'm so sorry for letting that human use the portal I was constructing! I didn't want to have him kill himself, though, and I think I may have a way to bring him back! Come to my lab at the university.", Dr. Iris said, before leaving.

"We'd better get our friends.", Ben solemnly said. They went to the police office. Jakob hoisted Luna, Nick, Judy, and Blossom up in the air. "Jakob, what's going on?", Ethan asked.

"I've been ordered to kidnap you.", Jakob joked. He ran outside, Ethan pursuing him. When Ethan realized that they were going to save Matthew, the gang got in the taxi, which took them to Antlervard Zootopia University. Jack was waiting for them there, wanting to meet Dr. Iris himself and see if the rumors of her inventing interdimensional travel were true.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_


	15. Return of the Super Saiyan

"How do you know Dr. Iris, anyways?", Blossom asked. Alex's cheeks turned pink. "She was my ex-girlfriend.", Alex admitted. "She's your _ex_?", Blossom cried in outrage.

"Blossom, we only went out on _one_ date! After that, we agreed that we should keep our relationship at a mentor/student level. She's seven years older than me!", Alex quickly revealed. They parked, and they went up to her office. "IN ORDER TO ENTER THE OFFICE OF DR. IRIS, YOU MUST ANSWER A SCIENTIFIC QUESTION.", the computer voice spoke. Ben stepped up. "I'll do it!", he volunteered.

"Good, because none of us are good at science.", Alex spoke. "I am the beginning of the end, the end of every place. I am the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space.", Ben read. "Wait a second... this isn't a science question, it's a word puzzle!", Ben said. "How do you know that?", Blossom asked. "I've seen this puzzle before.", Ben said.

"But eternity itself is... I was going to say **eternal** , but that's not a good word. Eternity is... forever! How can eternity _and_ the end begin while time and space end at the same time?", Alex sputtered. "You're overthinking it. Remember, this is a _word_ puzzle, so it doesn't have to be logical.", Ben reminded the albino wolf.

"I usually enjoy word puzzles, but this is too much!", Judy groaned. "Oh come on! The answer is obvious! It's the letter **E**!", Ben said. "Really?", Nick mocked him.

"I'm serious! Look. I am the beginning of the **e** nd, the end of every plac **e**. I am the beginning of **e** ternity, the end of tim **e** and spac **e**.", Ben said, pushing in the correct 'e's as he said the corresponding words. The door opened.

"Well, whaddya know? It worked!", Jakob exclaimed. Once inside, Dr. Iris pushed a button, and they watched in amazement as Matthew fell out of an interdimensional rift. "You saved me!", Matthew gasped. "Well, Super Saiyan, what was it like in there?", Ben curiously asked. "It was _**terrible**_! There were ponies and unicorns and pegasi...", Matthew babbled. "Sounds like a fitting punishment for being so obnoxious.", Ethan commented.

"Even worse, I no longer have the will to kill myself anymore! It's such a relief to be back in this world! At least here, the animals wear clothes and stand on two feet. Equestria was my **own** **personal** _**hell**_.", Matthew sighed in relief. "Well, let's take you back to Jack's house.", Alex said.

"Sorry, but no. The house is already is at max capacity, so Matthew will need to find somewhere else to stay.", Jack said. The gang pondered this for a moment. "We can probably have him stay at the jail...", Alex suggested. "Hell no! That makes me want to kill myself, even though I can't bring myself to do it anymore!", Matthew protested. " **I'll** take care of him.", Dr. Iris volunteered.

"Melissa, are you sure?", Alex asked nervously. "Yeah, I'm gonna be just fine. It'll be like having a kid!", Dr. Iris enthusiastically said. "Sure thing, _mom_.", Matthew snickered. "Make sure you ground him if he gets into any trouble!", Ben teased.

"Oh, don't worry, I will.", Dr. Iris promised him. "Well, we'll see you around, Melissa.", Alex waved goodbye as they headed home. Judy yawned. "Gosh, I'm tired. I think we should change out of our cosplays and go to bed.", she sleepily said. "Agreed.", Luna murmured.

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_


	16. All's Well That Ends Well… For Now

"Officer Hopps, would you please name the districts of Zootopia?", Bogo asked. Judy proudly stepped up to the podium. They were at the police office, and Bogo was giving the officers a presentation. "There are twelve districts in Zootopia. Sahara Square, Rainforest District, Tundratown… uh…", Judy trailed off. She then blushed, cheeks red from embarrassment. Ben raised his hand. "Isn't there Outback Island, the Meadowlands, the Marshlands, and the Canal District?", the fanfiction writer volunteered.

"Very good.", Bogo grumbled. "Wait, you're not a native here! How do you know those places?", Nick protested. "Oh, please! I wrote fanfiction about this place, and I threw several ideas around after researching the locations not mentioned in the film.", Ben sighed. "Wait, if that stuff in your fanfiction's true, then wouldn't there be an system of underground tunnels?", Ethan asked. "You named all but one district. Alex, please name it.", Bogo said. Alex adjusted his glasses. "The last district is the least known, and unfortunately, we're too spread out for the last one to be closely monitored. It is… the **Nocturnal** **District**.", Alex said.

"The what now?", Jakob asked in confusion. "Yes. The Nocturnal District is a subterranean district inhabited by night-time animals.", Alex explained. "Right. We need someone to recruit a member from there, and personally train them. Blossom, that'll be your job. Finally, I have some promotions.", Bogo grunted. " _Promotions_?", all the officers gasped. "I'm promoting Officer Judy Hopps to Lieutenant Hopps, Wilde to the rank of Sergeant, and Moon to the rank of Assistant Chief.", Bogo announced. With pride, Clawhauser pinned their new badges to their uniforms. "Also, these four humans are now honorary Trainee rank.", Bogo said. "With this rank, comes responsibility.", Ben said solemnly. Bogo nodded.

Later that night…

"Guys, this calls for a song! Hit it, boys!", Ben yelled. "I've been working on my music skills, and I'm not too shabby.", Jack said.

Song: Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Glee)

Ben: Start me up! **Start** **me** **up**!

Judy: Oh, Tommy used to work on the docks… Union's been on strike, He's down on his luck…! Blossom: He's tough… ohh, so tough...

Alex: We've got to hold on, ready or not!

Nick: You live for the fight when it's **all** **that** **you've** **got**!

Ethan: Start me up!

Jakob: We're **halfway** **there**!

Matthew: Oh, oh! Livin' on a **prayer**!

Ben: Start me up! We'll make it, I swear, oh, oh! Livin' on a prayer

Jack: If you start me up...

Ben: Kick on the starter! Give it **all** **you've** **got** … (Blossom and Judy: You got! You got!)

Ethan: I can't compete (Girls: woah oh oh) with the riders in the other heats!

Alex and Nick: I make a grown men cry! (Nick pumps his paw in the air)

Judy and Blossom: I made a grown men _**give**_ _**it**_ _**a**_ _**shot!**_

Nick: Start me up! We're halfway there!

Girls: Oh, oh! Girls + Nick and Alex: Livin' on a prayer!

Ben and Ethan: Start me up! We'll make it, I swear!

Jakob and Matthew: Livin' on a prayer!

All: We've got to **hold** **on** , _**ready**_ _**or**_ _**not**_ (Girls: Ready or Not!)

All: _**You**_ _**live**_ _**for**_ _**the**_ _**fight**_ _**when**_ _**it's**_ _**all**_ _**that**_ _**you've**_ _**got**_ **!**

All: We're halfway **there**!

Girls: Oh, oh! All: Livin' on a prayer!

All: Take my hand and we'll make it, **I** **swear**

Girls: Oh, _OH_! All: _**LIVIN'**_ _**ON**_ _**A**_ _**PRAYER!**_

Ben: _**LIVIN**_ _**ON**_ _**A**_ _**PRAAAYER!**_

Ben: **You** **gotta** All: _**START**_ _**ME**_ _**UP!**_

END OF STORY

Author's Note: Hey Guys, just wanted to let you know that this wild ride isn't over _juuuust_ yet! Stay on the lookout for Changing Viewpoints, the Zootopia TV Series fanfic that'll be a sequel to this one!

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon (Present)- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jack Savage- Whoever was supposed to voice him before he was cut from Zootopia

Ethan- Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Jakob- Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_

Matthew- Some Super Saiyan voice actor

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_


End file.
